


Son of the Father

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli asks a lot of questions sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Father

SON OF THE FATHER

“Elf, is it true that you fought with my father in the War of the Five Armies?” Gimli asked Legolas as they roasted conies over a fire. The two of them were in Fanghorn Forest in the days after the Ring had been destroyed and King Elessar had brought peace and unity to the land of men again. 

Legolas nodded, his attention on the spitted rabbit. 

“Why did ye never say anything?” 

Legolas looked at him. “And what was I to say? Your father never liked elves and telling you that I knew him wouldn’t change that.”

“No, I guess not. He said when I mentioned you that he didn’t like elves but if I associated with one, you were more tolerable than most.” 

Legolas sat back, and threw one arm around Gimli, leaned down impulsively and kissed his cheek. 

“Wonder what he’d say if he could see us now?”

~end~


End file.
